Scattered Shards
by Impiex
Summary: Being mentally instable after his father's returng during the UFN-broadcast, Lelouch reacts "slightly" differently after hurting C.C.


[Pre-Comment: Set during Turn 16. This came to my mind after seeing that C.C. didn't seem to be able to heal her wounds during her amnesia.]

_„Be quiet!"_

These were the last words he shouted at her.

It took him some seconds to realize what he had done.

He was holding a large, triangular shard of the white plate he had given C.C. The other, smaller shards were scattered on the floor. And between them, there was a crouched C.C.  
A tear of blood was slowly running down her face, over her squinting eye.

"I... I am sorry, master..."

Her voice sounded so frail. Was she really C.C.?

"Forgive me, master..."

The blood on her face mixed with tears. She was nothing just a shadow of her former self.

Lelouch did not really care about the pitiable figure lying on the ground in front of him. He only watched the wounds on her forehead.  
Did he really do this to her? Did he really cause the mighty C.C. to be at his feet?  
And the most important question: Why did her wounds not heal?

He finally stopped thinking about this and kneeled down in front of C.C.  
While his right hand still clenched the shard, his left slowly rose toward her face. When he gently touched her blood-covered face, she hesitantly lifted the corners of her mouth to form a shy smile that then disappeared, when it wasn't returned by Lelouch.

"Are you okay, master?", she asked in a worried voice.

"Why?", he replied, "Why are you worrying, whether I am okay, when you're the one, who is bleeding?"

She avoided meeting his eyes and looked for some seconds on the floor, before she was able to answer.

"It's okay, this is nothing unusual. And you are my master, I have to make sure that you are happy, before I can take care of myself."

He started to shiver seeing her saying such things with a smile on her face as if this was something normal.

"Master, are you cold?", C.C. asked and then – seeing in his expression that he didn't understand what she meant – added, "You are shivering. Are you cold?"

"Yes..." He gulped.  
"Yes, that may be the case..."  
With these words he leant forward and embraced her, pressing his own cheek against the girl's blood-covered face.  
Although he accidently touched her bare spine with the cold shard, C.C. only felt the warmth of his body on her skin and took his shivering body into her arms.  
They remained like this for a couple of minutes, until Lelouch gently pushed her away from his body to look her deep in the eyes.

Seeing that her blood now also covered Lelouch's cheek, C.C. wanted to apologize, but was then cut off by Lelouch, before she could even start her sentence:

"C.C... Briannia has taken everything away from me... Suzaku, Shirley, even Nunnally... Only you are left..."  
He took a deep breath before he continued.  
" I never had to worry that much about you; even their most powerful weapons would not be able to harm you. But now..."  
With tears in his eyes, his gaze moved to the wounds on her forehead that had still not been healed by her Code. Even his eyeballs started to shiver now.  
"Now you are vulnerable. Now you are mortal. Now Britannia will also take you..."

"M-master, what are you saying? I promise, I won't leave you, because – "

"That's right, you won't leave me." A small smile appeared on her face again.

"Britannia won't take you." He clenched the sharp with his hand.

She tried to scream, but could not, when the sharp pierced through her chest,  
A weak "Why?" was formed on her lips as she sank down with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry,", Lelouch said, stroking her face. A disturbing smile was formed on his face and his eyeballs shivered and scampered as if he was going to collapse.  
"Britannia won't take you away from me. Nobody will take you away from me.  
You should consider yourself a lucky girl."  
Now his eyelids started to twitch.  
Blood dripped from her petite body, staining the carpet.  
"Dying and being loved until the very end. Weren't these your greatest desires?"

[Author Notes: Well, that was my first published story^^ I hope you enjoyed it and I really hope that I didn't make too many mistakes. English is not my first language, but I actually believe that German just does not suit fanfiction, it just sounds weird^^'  
I'd appreciate your comments and feedback^^]


End file.
